


Happy Independence Day

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: A Mobster and His Hitman [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Bottom Rick, Cum Eating, Dick slapping, Feeding, Fruit, Gloves, Independence Day - Freeform, M/M, Object Insertion, Panties, Rimming, Spanking, Sparklers, Top Negan, fruit insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: It's Independence Day and Negan  and Rick have fun on their day off.





	Happy Independence Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fast and filthy. Hope y'all like! Happy July 4th!

Rick groaned as Negan pinned him against the wall. Dropping to his knees Negan unbuckled his jeans and pulled the zipper down. “Damn! Look at that. Just for me.” Rick blushed at his surprise for Negan, American flag panties. Mouthing at the fabric Rick groaned, pushing Negan's face against his bulge.

Jeans came down fast as Negan spun him around, bending his ass up in the air. The ping pong paddle slapped his ass on each cheek before the patriotic panties were pulled down exposing two overly pink globes. Biting into one hard Negan pulled back and smacked it, “Negan!” Rick gasped as the other cheek was bitten on. Pulling off Negan lapped at the bite before spanking it hard. “You pushed me into your crotch! Bad boy!” Rick found himself planted against the bed. “Count with me baby!” Rick groaned through thirty swats total to each cheek.

Rubbing a gloved thumb over the dry hole he spoke loudly. “Beg me baby to spank you more.” Rick's dick twitched as he oozed down his shaft. “Please Negan spank me more. I deserve it.” Negan spanked his tender ass ten more times then took his gloves off. “Spread your cheeks.” Bringing his arms back Rick squeezed at each cheek, pulling them apart. “Beautiful baby.” A glove spanked inside his cheeks, harshly at his hole.

Negan slid down the panties, taking them off as Rick stepped out of them. Feeling a thin and strange object enter his walls Rick looked back. “No peeking!” He received ten more swats that he counted to and a blindfold. Rick gasped as more thinness entered his ass. That's when he remembered the large plastic sheet covering the floor. Time seemed to pass by slowly before he dripped once more, moaning at fullness. A bundle of something foreign jiggled in his ass. “Look at that pretty ass taking whatever I give it.”

Rick oozed onto the floor as Negan slapped his dick and pinched down hard on his balls before tugging them none too gently. “Spread your legs.” Gasping Rick pushed them apart and felt a lighter. Anger evaded his senses at uncertainty before moaning at the sound of clicks of a camera. “I swear. That ass of yours babe.” Rick's dick twitched as water too quickly fizzled the flames. Negan grabbed his head firmly and removed the blindfold showing him a few pictures of sparklers shoved deep in his ass. His dick seeped several beads of precum in a row at the images. 

Taking two fingers Negan pinched his shaft aggressively up and down from base to tip. Then grabbed a strawberry and fed it to his lover. Eating it sensually Rick licked salty fingers, savoring the juice. “Spread your legs.” Rick whined when all sparklers were removed at once. Lapping into his hole Negan placed a strawberry inside. Rick knew what it was this time and gasped as Negan blew cool air into the inside of his ass. A fat, moist tongue licked up his taint before plucking the fresh strawberry nestled in his hole. “Negan, that's nasty.” He whimpered, oozing more.

Negan squished a strawberry, tracing it's sweetness around Rick ass before pushing it deep inside. “Cum only from me eating you out.” Negan instructed as he licked the juice inside his cheeks. Rick grunted when his tongue circled his rim before delving into his strawberry flavored walls. Negan applied more juice before kissing his hole and licking against it. Slow strokes of his tongue soon became fast and the tongue went deeper and deeper, his prostate just teased. One hard grip to his mushroomed head and Rick came with a scream.

Negan smirked at Rick's delight and squeezed a handful of strawberries, lathering it on his engorged cock. Looking at the case of berries he pushed one up into Rick's stretched hole before thrusting in. “Uh Negan.” Rick felt his spent cock try to stiffen once more as Negan thrusted in hard and fast, brushing his prostate at every push. “My strawberry flavored cock is getting your slutty hole good.” Negan grunted in a steel tone as he gripped Rick's dick and plunged even deeper. Negan painted his juice laden walls with his seed. Pulling out he inserted two fingers in eating the strawberry. “So good Rick.” He praised. Fingers were inserted once more gathering his substance. He crooked them before inserting them to his mouth. “Damn you taste good, just need the blue.” Grabbing a blueberry he winked to Rick before eating one. Fingers traveled back to his coated walls and Negan put a blueberry on his fingers before feeding Rick his own special treat. 

Negan gave him some water, washed him down, and kissed him sweetly. The sound of fireworks filled the sky and they saw the explosion in the sky through the drapes as Negan snuggled behind Rick. “Happy Independence Day.” Negan said as he pinched a perky nippple.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all se the sparklers coming?


End file.
